


dead man crawling

by spinalvirgin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Demons, Killing, M/M, Mild Gore, Nonbinary Character, Religious Conflict, Sexual Content, if i ever do go, it's sinning time babey!, lapslock, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/pseuds/spinalvirgin
Summary: san doesn't know what's going on.OR:author just really likes demons.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	dead man crawling

**Author's Note:**

> good evening and welcome to this fic!
> 
> full disclaimer: i do not know if i ever will continue this, since i mostly wrote it to get my mind off things and wasn't even planning on getting as carried away with it as i did. so! be mindful of the tags, stay inside if you can, and enjoy!
> 
> title from 5sos youngblood <3

san doesn't know what's going on.

he felt... weird, honestly, when he had first entered the church today. uncomfortable. like he wasn't welcomed there.

but that's insane, right? his father is the pastor, he's been attending mass since he was born, he knows everyone and everyone knows him, he even has a few friends in the choir!

so he brushed it off, at first.

now, as his father is doing his sermon, he feels like there are ants crawling all over him. it's awful, it's burning, he wants _out_ ; but as soon as he starts really panicking, it stops. his father has stopped.

san's breathing is ragged and all over the place. _this isn't real_ , he thinks. _it can't be._

he hopes no one noticed anything, but it's a small church, and the acoustic is too good. when he glances up, he sees that his father had stopped because of him. the pastor is looking at him with concern in his eyes, everyone is.

"i'm... i'm not feeling too well," he finds himself saying, "i'm sorry for interrupting."

he stands up and bolts out of the church.

he keeps running until he crashes almost head first into a tree, and collapses down, eyes stinging and tears running down his cheeks.

san freezes, though, when he notices exactly which tree he barely didn't ran over. it's the pine tree growing outside his house.

his house is more than a few kilometres away from the church. his breathing has hardly even quickened.

-

he tries going to church every day for a week after that, and he can't step into the building without feeling like an intruder.

his father is the most worried, but san has made up excuses for far worse.

-

san starts hearing a voice.

it sounds eerily like his own, actually, but twisted. hungry.

 _what would happen if you pushed mingi down the stairs_ , it tells him, _would he break his neck? a few bones? would there be_ blood?"

his arm is almost already on mingi's shoulder when he comes back to himself.

-

 _suck jongho off in the confessional_ , he hears suddenly in, now, one of the good days when he can actually enter the church.

the boy is sweet and angelic and pure - the voice seems like it's laughing. _he's strong, san. he could rip you to shreds._

he's so, so scared, when he finds himself thinking _i could rip him to shreds_.

-

intrusive thoughts, the internet says, and it's supposedly completely normal. he doesn't feel normal.

-

"san-ah!" wooyoung yells as he runs to catch up to him, "where the _hell_ have you been?"

hell seems fitting.

"i haven't been feeling well," he answers, and he's too tired to come up with something better. all he sees when he's sleeping is red. scarlet blood, crimson cheeks, burning fire. wooyoung looks skeptical, and he's beautiful under the shade of the trees in their path.

"we're worried, san-ah. we haven't seen you in days! it's not like you to avoid us!" he screeches. takes a breath. avoids his eyes. "you look awful."

he's so done with trying to fight it.

san actually hears something snap as he crowds wooyoung, makes him back up until his shoulder hits the trunk of a tree. he hisses, exposing his throat, and all san wants to do is wrap his hand around it. so he does.

there's a tense beat of silence where they just look at each other. san can see his hunger, his lust, reflected right back at him. 

their teeth clack after their lips meet. it's desperate, barely even a kiss, all tongue and no finesse, and it's so _good_. san still has his hand around wooyoung's throat and he squeezes the sides harshly, ripping himself off then immediately attaching his mouth to wooyoung's neck.

he wants to mark him up. wants to see his skin bloom dark purple. wants to see him quivering under him, desperate and needy and ruined and-

"mine," the voice keeps repeating. "mine, mine, _mine_."

san doesn't know if he said it out loud.

-

he can't step a foot on church grounds after that.

-

people say he looks dangerous now. it's been two months since it all first started.

"you've changed," wooyoung tells him (or is it yunho, now? he can't remember), drawing patterns on his naked chest.

"how so?"

"you used to be so closed off. you seem more free now, somehow."

san looks up to gentle eyes and no cheek mole. not wooyoung. he can't bear how earnest his eyes are and stares at yunho's hand, pretty and delicate and big. he smiles, too sharp.

"i'm just doing whatever i want."

-

wooyoung has been missing for months. yunho's body is found later that week.

san still remembers their pleading eyes, still so human. so not like him.

the people were right. he is dangerous.

and he feels _powerful_.

-

he bumps into a boy with a sturdy body one evening. the boy freezes and drops his groceries. san doesn't apologise. he stares down at him.

"you-- how are you--," the boy stutters out. he looks like he's seen a ghost. then it clicks.

"oh, you know me?"

the boy looks hurt. "of-- of course i do! we were in the choir together for years! what... happened to you?"

ah, yes. strong church boy. jongho. san smiles radiantly. "i just changed." it turns predatory when he remembers what the voice suggested all that time ago.

"say, jongho. would you like to accompany me to church?"

san ignores how much everything fucking burns as jongho fills his mouth.

jongho is so _sweet_. he tastes like everything pure and nice. san is making him sing, the sounds resonating beautifully. they will be playing in his head for hours.

he recalls how he thought about ripping the boy to shreds, blinks, and the next thing he knows is that he's standing in a pool of blood and human bits, taste still so sweet.

that was fun. he can't wait to get out of here.

-

he catches his reflection on a window as he wanders.

his eyes are voids of black, blood all over his hair and face, and when he smiles, delighted, he can see how sharp his teeth have become.

sinful. that seems fitting.

-

san doesn't expect to meet anyone else like him.

"you can't go around looking like that," a shadow tells him, leaning on the wall of an alley.

san hums, interested. "like what?"

he knows exactly like what. like a wild animal, eyes crazed and hungry. a little unhinged, a lot two seconds away from doing something reckless. the shadow clicks their tongue, unimpressed.

"like roadkill."

daring. san cackles, full of mirth. he can still taste blood in his mouth.

the shadow steps into the sun and evaluates him with a heavy stare. they're gorgeous, with honey colored hair. san wants to snap them in half.

"you're a baby, aren't you?"

san does snap them in half. and waits.

when the shadow reforms themselves, they sigh deeply. "so that was rude." runs their eyes up and down his body. "you can call me yeosang. let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gremlingrumblin) <3


End file.
